Cody's Birthday!
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: This was not the birthday that Cody expected. Who knew that a day that started out so bad could turn out to be the best birthday ever for Cody?


*Cody is seen waking up happily as he quickly freshens up, wears some clothes and goes downstairs.*

Cody: Hey mom! How are you today?

Cody's mother: Well I'm fine Cody! Thank you for asking!

Cody: Anything you might remember telling me today? You know like a sort of wish..

Cody's mother: Oh yes I do remember something! You had another match at chess with your father today!

Cody: Right..do we really have to play it today? I mean we've already played it a million times and I always win.

Cody's mother: Well your father expects you to play with him again. Take your breakfast and go to the basement. He's ready for you there.

Cody: Did any of my aunts come?

Cody's mother: It's the weekend Cody, everybody has their own thing going.

Cody: I thought so..*Cody sadly goes downstairs and plays a game of chess with his father. He plays four more games winning each time frustrating his father as he hears the bell ring and quickly darts upstairs.*

Cody's mother: Just in time Cody! Your best friend Noah is here to meet you!

Cody: Noah! I'm so glad you're here, my father was driving me crazy!

Noah: Yeah, you can tell me all about it while we're walking because we're going to be late for the opening of the new video game arcade!

Cody: Oh right..we made plans about that.

Noah: By the way your fly is open. *Cody checks his fly.* April fools!

Cody: How could I forget. Today is April Fools day..

Noah: Right, so let's hurry up and go before Sierra comes.

*Cody and Noah begin walking to the game store.*

Cody: Are you sure we're not forgetting anything?

Noah: Positive. I have money for both of us and I brought some snacks so we're set.

*Cody sighs.*

Noah: Something the problem?

Cody: No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Sierra bugging me about something..

Sierra: Did someone say my name?!

Noah: Great..you just had to mention her. Meet me at the arcade as soon as you're done dealing with her.

Cody: Sierra! I'm so glad you're here! I suppose you're here to give me a cake or a gift?

Sierra: What do you mean? I'm just hear to see that you have your teeth brushed and you have your haircut! I'm so glad that I'm back from that wretched camp that I was sent to! My dad sent me and my mom there to become sane but you know that that's never gonna' happen!

Cody: Okay..well I'll talk to you later, if I'm not in my bed crying by then. I'm going home..

Sierra: But Cody! I almost forgot to tell you that-

Cody: Save it Sierra..I'm really not in the mood right now..

_Cody goes back home in sadness. He spends some time kicking a rock on the curb as he opens the door of his house only to find.._

Everyone: Surprise!

Cody: Huh? But I thought you all forgot about my birthday! *Sierra puts a party hat on Cody's head.*

Sierra: Well that's what I was going to tell you! I was supposed to bring you here by myself! You actually didn't think that Total Drama's number one fan would forget your birthday would you?

Noah: We actually planned to have Sierra take you away and there was actually no new arcade. I brought the cake and a gift while you were coming back home.

Cody's father: You honestly wouldn't think that your own father would forget your birthday again, would you son?

Cody's mother: We all planned this together! We had your best friend, your girlfriend and your father all spend time with you to keep you away!

Cody: That's great! But how come everyone from my highschool is here?

Trent: Well after Sierra told us about your birthday party, we weren't actually prepared to come but then Owen went crazy after he found out that food would be there and then well we ended up here!

Gwen: To me, you might always be a perverted guy who has a crush on me but deep down I think you're actually pretty nice!

Geoff: Dude! I wish I invited you to more of my parties because you rock!

Harold: We might have a slight problem..

*Everyone stares at Harold.*

Harold: Owen ate the cake.

Cody: Well that's okay! I already got my wish of having all of you guys celebrating my birthday! But we don't actually have anything to do here..

Duncan: Which is why we all forked in money to buy some paintball guns! If we hurry, we can go to drama queen Heather's house and prank her!

Justin: Don't forget Alejandro. I can't believe he got to be prom king!

Beth: Oh lets get Blaineley and Courtney while we're at it! They're both so bossy!

Duncan: I'd love to go over at Courtney's house! I've always wanted revenge since she dumped me!

DJ: We can all go in my van!

Tyler: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

*Everyone runs outside and pile up in DJ's van.*

Cody: This is the best birthday ever! Thanks mom, dad and especially you Sierra for planning this!

Cody's father: No problem, Cody. Now go have fun with your friends!

Cody: This is going to be the best birthday ever!

**Read and Review!**

**This is a crappy story that I wrote for my birthday which is today! Hope I would have as much fun as Cody on his birthday!**


End file.
